Tharja
- Sage= - Sorcerer= }} |aka= |name= Tharja |japan=サーリャ |romaji=Sārya |dob= |height= |weapon= |class= Dark Mage |japaneseva= Akutsu Kana |englishva= ( ) }} Tharja '('Sallya in the Japanese version) is a character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE ''. Appearances * ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE History is a recruitable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is a Dark Mage from the nation of Plegia, and is first encountered during Chapter 9, when Chrom leads his forces against Plegia in a bid to rescue his sister Emmeryn. Tharja, however, questions her reasons to fight for Plegia and joins Chrom's side after meeting him on the battlefield. She remains among his forces for the remainder of the game. Sardonic, brooding and sharp-tongued, Tharja dispenses with social niceties and says precisely what's on her mind. She dislikes company and prefers to be alone with her hexes with the sole exception of the Avatar whom she instantly becomes smitten with. Occasionally she does show her soft side and is capable of forming bonds with others. Should she marry, she will give birth to a daughter named Noire, who, in an alternate timeline, she abused to the point of forcing Noire to adopt a split personality to cope, possibly out of grief of the loss of her husband. As a potential wife of the player-character Avatar, she can also be the mother of a second child named Morgan. A peculiar quirk of Tharja's is that she has a stalker's crush on the Avatar, which she will express regardless of the Avatar's gender and in their proposal scene she says if they back out she'll murder them in their sleep. She's also well-versed in numerous hexes, and does not hesitate to inflict them on others, including Noire and her husband though not to any harmful extent. Despite that, she does love her family above all else. Profile Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE A "Dark Mage" Mirage, and Kiria's partner. She transforms into a magic staff to aid Kiria in battle. She also uses her magic to aid Kiria in her daily life. She is first seen in the prologue alongside Kiria, but is formally introduced in Chapter 2 standing behind a pillar while staring at Itsuki. She takes an interest in the boy due to Kiria mentioning him at times. She's been with Kiria for quite some time and even somehow developed the software that it used in Utaloid Tiki to sustain Tiki. Much like her Awakening counterpart Tharja is very flippant and honest as well as taking interest in hexes and the occult. She has a soft spot for Kiria and often tells her to be more honest and secure about who she is. She also supports Kiria's growing attraction to Itsuki and teases her. Gallery Trivia * Despite turning into a rod for Kiria, Tharja could not use rods in Awakening unless she reclassed into the DLC-only Bride class. External Links * [[w:c:FireEmblem:Tharja|Tharja at the Fire Emblem wiki]] Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Mirages Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Allies